The Four
Baxter Reed An intellect and lover of history, Baxter Reed is best known as the closest friend of Samuel Ruby. After being confirmed by the Guardian, Baxter was the group treasurer and businessman, primarily responsible for providing funding for their quest and for meeting important government leaders. '''How He Interacts With The World: '''Baxter is a love of strong thinking and knowledge. He is very interested in the forgotten histories of the world before the primal wars 2000 years before, which made history before that time hard to find and piece together. He dreams of researching the history and writing a book about his findings. Finley Bylaw Faithful member of The Solemn, Finley is a man of seeks to find peace through his devotion to Calvan and the Grand Design, or the grander fate that even Calvan must answer too. This was not always so, as the man was once a great heathen, renown for his bigotry and recklessness while a member of the Knights Of Longley. Now, as a new man, he seeks to find recompense for his past sins but righting his wrongs and forging new good deeds. '''How He Interacts With The World: '''The name "Finley Bylaw The Lawless" is quite famous around the pubs of the nation. Rowdy drinker often approach Finley for a good time, while he often tries to get them to turn away from their wicked ways as he has. Despite is now piety, Finely is still a very skilled fighter, and is not shy using it when he feels he is justified. Topsy Jones One of the few surviving members of the Parcella Tribe of the small nation of Romm, Topsy, along with an elder Delda fled the nation after a brutal civil war, seeking out the House Of Mirrors. Topsy was gifted in the magics of healing and rebirth, though was also skilled in the learning of the magics of power. After witnessing the horrors in her home country, Topsy reverted to being mute during most of her years of study. Though she still rose high in the order, respected for her ability to learn well. '''How She Interacts With The World: '''Being gifted in the magics of healing often brings those who are ill to Topsy, though she is also passionate about bringing the crimes of the Uomai people of Romm to justice, often working into Baxters deals with the governments that they must agree to over throw the power of the Uomai once the crisis of the planet is solved. This also makes her unable to not act when she sees the weak being taken advantage of. Samuel Ruby Since his birth, the strongest thread of fate has been attached to Samuel. As long as Calvan has power over his own soul, things have always seemed to work out for Samuel in a way that just feels like he has stumbled into greatness. This has translated into his attitude, with is full of constant carefree attitudes and is always optimistic in the face of danger. '''How he interacts with the world: '''Samuel has a truly good heart, and always treat those who are good as equals, while also rushing to protect them against tyranny. In many ways Samuel acts like a carefree child, while in time of dire circumstances, he becomes the strongest in the room. He will casually tell people that he's going to save the world like it's the easiest thing.